


French Letters

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading!porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a [five acts](http://janie-tangerine.livejournal.com/338687.html) meme: one of janie_tangerine's kinks is books, and she likes Lestrade/Sherlock.
> 
> No books were harmed in the writing of this fic.

Typical Sherlock, thought Lestrade, to invite him round for the evening, and then ignore him while he finished an experiment. No John around – handy in some ways – but at least he'd remembered to bring a book this time.

***

Halfway through chapter 11, Sherlock started attacking the nape of Lestrade's neck with kisses, which suggested the experiment had worked. Quite hard to ignore him, but he was going to try for a while longer.

"I didn't know you read French," Sherlock said, managing to sound as if Lestrade reading at all was a major accomplishment. "You let me do all the talking on the stolen Eurostar case."

"The Parisians would have sniggered at my accent," Lestrade replied, "but I'm pretty fluent. Spent every summer with _Grand-maman_ , after Mum walked out."

Sherlock was peering over his shoulders now, even as his hands were reaching down the chair's back to untuck Lestrade's shirttail.

"The book'sclearly 1930s design," he announced, "so it's one of your grandmother's originals. Nostalgia, then. I thought a _roman policier_ was a slightly odd choice otherwise. Who's the author?"

"Georges Simenon."

"Ah, of course," said Sherlock, his fingers tracing Lestrade's spine. "Careless of me simply to assume that you were half-French."

Lestrade smiled, as he put a marker in the book. "Don't you know all the best detectives are Belgian?"


End file.
